


【卡带】自由鸟01

by aslan001



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslan001/pseuds/aslan001
Summary: 对旗木卡卡西而言，所有的错都是带土的那一句“汪汪汪，操我好吗？”





	【卡带】自由鸟01

*收到了故友，还愿写文。  
雷点提示：abo，a卡非典型o土，监禁，犬调教，剃毛play，背景四战后，黑化卡。  
过去斑带，路人带提及。  
如果能接受再点击，不接受ky。

 

“自由的鹰，怎能与囚笼之鸟相提并论。”

 

“那么,关于已经死掉的宇智波带土及其他 [晓]成员战犯的安置便写在这份协议上了。”外貌温和而干练的中务省官员将一份用丝绳捆住的卷轴递交给了旗木卡卡西——如今木叶的六代目火影。拥有同一属性的两只狐狸仅仅是对视了一眼就相互恭贺了对方，比起忍界之前已经结束的一场混战，来自中务省的最年轻官员显然更在意关于战后的种种安置，不过被派往木叶村时，他也对那些流言有所耳闻，利用每一个关键的信息，为自己所追随的人寻求利益，不过，让年轻且一惯善于察言观色的官员大感失望的是，不仅口鼻处被面具所遮住，压根寻觅不到任何情绪的流露，就连眯缝着，好不吝啬对他展现微妙笑意的眼睛，也因此紧闭着。

 

当他加重语气咬到那三个音节时，原本就不抱希冀，只要求能够轻轻敲打那层愈发厚重的外壳，哪怕是敲诈到些许关于那些战犯所藏匿的他国资料，于他而言，也是一场胜利。即便是他在对话中再三以绝不掩盖的恶意与厌憎去谈论宇智波家族乃至于宇智波带土时，六代目旗木卡卡西都没有讲出任何似而非是，带有同情意味的非官方口径话语。

 

实在令身为中务省官员的他大感失望，不过作为华族子弟，他对于大名能够多出一个有力的对手倒是兴奋不已，显而易见，旗木卡卡西绝对不像前两任火影那样好对付——三代目猿飞晚年温和到令人作呕的绥靖主义，纲手姬天生占据法理以至于让长老团心存忌惮不敢大肆喧闹，然而她终究不长于政治，甚至比不上前一任。

 

对于已经完成任务的他而已，只需向大名如实报道便可了，至于那些流言，不论真假，死生有别，顶多是不了了之而已。

 

那名狡黠到敢在火影办公室大肆出言不逊，企图让旗木卡卡西的面具有所动摇的语言攻击不能说是不成功的，不过是那些贵族出身的人永远不能想象忍者这一在他们认知里卑贱等同于泥土的存在，终其一生都铭记着，到死都绝不能卸下伪装——尤其是在敌人面前。即使对面的忍者看上去再轻松写意，他的肌肉和他的眼神，乃至于呼吸都可以伪装，奈何骨子里的意识是不会因为任何外物有所动摇的，若是如此，那么忍者也就不配称之为“忍受常人所不能忍耐的人”了。对于任务高于一切，忍村高于一切的旗木卡卡西而言，又岂会因为不实失真的三言两语有所动摇，何况他内心如今有了比前两者更为珍视的禁脔，那是独属他一人，永远无法，也不能曝光于天日之下的秘密。

 

曾被视作敌人，死后也争议不断，生前让整个忍界翻江倒海，死后也以后名声慑人的宇智波带土。

 

那个带土已经死掉了，而唯一与他相关，真真正正永远不会背叛他，也永远不会离开他的带土，现在仍旧和他旗木卡卡西在一起，不会分离。

 

【我回来了！】向着冰冷的神威空间传递出一声招呼，明明这个空间看起来并不狭小，反而因为错落有度的黯淡黑色石柱显得广袤无垠，旗木卡卡西在心底依旧把这里当作是狭窄的庇护所和栖身之处。

 

家一定要温馨，但只是庇护所就未必，和重要的人待在了一起，没有来自于外界的骚扰和威胁，时刻窥伺着他，无时无刻不再想办法将他和带土分开的讨厌眼神不在了，如鱼潜入大海，天高任自由。

 

虽然有些遗憾带土还是没能学乖，还不懂得在家主回家时像个真正的伴侣给予回应，他还是大度地原谅了不懂事的带土，不过是还没学会规矩的小狗而已，只要耐心多教导多几次，带土就很快会乖乖听话的。

 

【呜~】被口球堵住了发声的渠道，涎水从口腔至唇舌间溢出，备受羞耻感折磨的带土在看到旗木卡卡西的身影就不由自主地弓起腰背，后者只是不介意轻轻用手擦掉他的眼泪和肮脏的唾液，甚至是温柔到令人毛骨悚然，用舌头舔舐去带土眼角边的泪水——带土本就比常人大了一圈的圆眼因为害怕更是睁大到难以言喻的一个形状。

 

所幸后者蜻蜓点水地终止了舔舐，只是以点到即止的亲吻结束了对他的威慑。

 

他不自已地向卡卡西露出了脖颈，祈求对方解开自己的项圈，卸下口球，哪怕只有那么几秒，他也想和一个存在讲几句话，神威空间太冷了，在那些流亡，日夜颠倒的岁月里，他也仅仅在无法避免的情况下进入这个空间，与自己万花筒能力相关的一切从未让他有些许得意和自豪，尤其是在得知万花筒的能力来自于心灵上的写照——穷极一生，宇智波带土都渴望逃避和扭曲现实，要他栖身于此，不外乎是要他承认自己的懦弱，独身被滞留在此处，更是对他的羞辱和折磨。

 

浑浑噩噩，没有察觉到嘴中的阻碍已经消失，低沉地说出要是死掉就好了，就算是死掉也不想呆在这里。

 

明明当初和我说过，无论如何都想要活下来，想要待在我身边的。

 

没有作出任何行动去提醒，只是从衣袋内拿出了一个小遥控，就那么轻轻摁了下去。带土就立马从不正确的状态中清醒过来。【卡卡西，哈啊，卡卡西，求求你关掉它，我真的受不了…我不该顶撞你的，卡卡西~主人！】

 

在相当次数的调校后才会用甜腻讨巧的声音对自己的拥有者做出正确的行为，满足于恋人兼小狗的撒娇，卡卡西解开口罩，开始耐心地让已经沉浸于癫狂快感的带土缓过气息——用接吻的方式，哪怕已经口齿不清，依旧死命想要顶住卡卡西的舌头，不过是还没学乖而已。在几次交战之后，被熟练的吻技攻击到丢城弃铠，跟随不上节奏，大脑将要窒息。带土原本就要昏厥的前一刻，他的拥有者才大发慈悲地关掉了那个小玩具的开关。

 

仍旧要宣布应有的惩罚，好让带土知道自己的过错，一昧的施与惩罚毫无意义。无数次违反承诺，背叛过他的带土必须要从训诫中吸取教训——不该不出声拒绝回应自己，哪怕被塞了口球也该向他点头致意的，和他发过誓无论怎么样都要或下来，那么就不能说出寻死的丧气话。他漂亮到无可挑剔，平日里可以细细观赏的十指随着每一句话当中音节的结束，在带土最为敏感的脊背上，以优雅的节奏摩挲爱抚。

 

【乖带土是不是最喜欢被亲亲和抱抱啊？】没等他讲完话，他的黑色小狗就自觉地用膝盖爬行到他面前，哪怕两脚间拴着条小链子，动作依旧娴熟而干脆，不知因此教过他多少回了，终于有点成效了。

 

旗木卡卡西裤裆里的那玩意已经跃跃欲试，要在眼前这头乖巧的兽类面前当个真正的驾驭者，毫不犹豫地绕到了带土的身后——为了方便教育带土，多余的衣物是没有必要的，过分的羞耻感是有害的，所以带土身上只需散漫地披挂就够了，一件外套打着结绕着他的腰，能够遮蔽所谓的绝对领域，内裤总是一次性替换的，反正它们每次都会毁掉的，要不是带土的抗议，他也只想给一条毛毯他盖着，反正是带土自己曾经说过了，【我是不会生病的，没有担心的必要。】

 

那么些许寒冷和羞耻就不会让带土有丝毫损伤，因此他不顾抗议取走了带土的所有衣物，尤其是那件该死的晓袍，他玩过两次中空的，仅披挂着晓袍的带土，殊不知带土只要看见那件衣服就永远没法放开，在破碎的，梦呓般的话语后，他才能知道，哪怕只是在幻境中的调教，他的带土也已经被玷污了…

 

为了必要的洁净，几乎每一次卡卡西都要射到带土说肚子已经满了，真的不可以再射了，在那之前，绝对不能放过带土——哪怕是股间已经满是白浊，轻轻一挤压，后穴就会无可自抑地溢出，但在带土喊停之前，他绝对尊重他的意愿，反正他也因此更爽了不是吗？

 

气恼于带土在他出声之前就自觉温驯地匍匐，几乎是认命挨操，他不禁反问自己，【这就是你要的带土吗？】心底知道自己造孽，可是这一切的开端都只能归结于带土，起初他和带土只是在空间里藏匿着，水到渠成般，第一次接吻和第一次做爱，明明那些记忆仍旧能够让他感到纯粹的快乐和满足，带土偏偏要在讨论猫和狗哪个更好时，不满地，一边亲吻他的嘴角，天知道为什么带土为什么那么喜欢亲他的痣——【卡卡西是从小到大都是喜欢狗吧？】

 

准备附和伴侣，违心说猫也不错的卡卡西，全部的理智都被摧毁于——带土用双手沿着他的耳畔摩挲而下，缓缓地将他压向自己的胸膛，他只感受到——

 

带土用舌头浸没着情欲，温暖的呼吸连带舔舐着他最后一丝挣扎——

 

“汪汪汪，那卡卡西操我好不好？”

tbc


End file.
